Apology
by kckur
Summary: Sasuke wakes up from someone pounding on his door at four in the morning. Who it is, it's unexpected. Sasuke x Kiku OC


**A/n: I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke, or the song, but I do own the character I made. This is kiku, one of my many OC for the anime I love. Also, This is a total song fic. I absolutely love, love, loveee this song. 100%. It's called Apology by Alesana, Acoustic version. Be sure to review please! **

I opened my eyes. Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour? I swear to god if it's one of the villagers telling me to leave I'll smack naruto into the next generation. I picked myself up out of my very comfortable bed.

The knocking was getting louder. I sighed and turned on a light. It was going to be a long night for someone. I was sick and tired of villagers telling me off every night. But I had to answer the door. I made Kakashi promise I would, only so that they knew I was still here.

I had been planning to maybe possibly leave again. There was a chance that maybe I tohught returning to Konoah was a good idea, but now it was gone. Returning was one of the worst things I had done. My teammates were fairly strong, and my sensei wouldn't let me out of his sight when we trained. I was stuck doing C-ranked missions while my teammates were doing S-ranked missions.

Whoever was knocking on my god damn door better have a good reason for waking me up at 4 in the morning. It was raining outside. Maybe it wasn't a villager. Maybe it was someone needing a place to stay. Of course I would have to help them in order to regain the trust of Konoah, but if I was planning on leaving again..what was the point?

"I'm coming I'm coming stop the fucking knocking!" I called out to the person behind the door. It didn't phase me that whoever might be behind the door might be on of my own teammates. I gasped as I opened the door.

"Kiku?" I asked. The girl was shaking in the cold rain, sobbing. I pulled her inside at once, and then looked for Kakashi or Naruto. NO one was here but her. I didn't feel anyone else's chakra but ours.

"Sa-sasuke..." she stuttered out. Kiku sat on the couch, dripping with water. I just stood there, unable to do anything. What should I do? Get Kakashi-sensei? Get Sakura? Get Hinata?

"Kiku, why are you here?" It seemed more harsh then I wanted it to. kiku had no change in her emotions. She just sat there, crying.

"Screams of lust we cry..." I heard her whisper. That was a quote from a book I read. Alesana. She currently had it in her posistion. Kiku continued to tremble.

"Tonight you are everything...Sasuke.." She breathed. I gasped. Kiku continued.

"You're everything...you're everything to me... I can't hide this anymore...I have to wake up from this perfect dream and escape through eden's wall...I..I can't stay...Sasuke...I cannot stay and live this lie..." Her falled head shot up abruptly, her beauitful golden eyes stabbing into mine.

"For now I must think of myself...and...to think...you will not be scared or surprised...Sasuke...I severed all these ties..." Was..Kiku confessing something to me? My breath hitched as her head fell back into her damp, pale hands. She was shaking from either crying so much, or from the cold.

"This is the end...Sasuke...I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight...to help me get over you...I feel so numb to see this better end... But..." Kiku stopped mid sentence, clutching her chest. I've never seen her so fragile before. Sure Kiku was quiet and an excellent fighter, but no one had ever witnessed her bring down her barriers and let anyone else in.

"It has come to this...hasn't it Sasuke? This one...last...kiss..but...but broken pieces will not mend to save our past, Sasuke-kun..Can anything...save our past now?" Kiku whispered. I touched her and she flinched. Was Kiku going to leave? She can't leave! Not with Sakura and Naruto, even Hinata would miss her to death.

I will...I will lose myself in anguish tonight Sasuke! Just for tonight! Only to help me get over you!" Kiku cried out. I kneeled infront of her, and held her hands together. Her light violette hair framed her face as she lifted her head slowly.

"So...one last...false...apology...Sasuke...because in my mind...blood drips...from ... your... eyes...A beautiful...last...goodbye.." I stared the girl infront of me. Kiku was still shaking terribly. But I understood. I understood what she meant. I understood it.

"Kiku...You are...everything to me.." I replied, quoting the book. Topaz eyes shut as I wiped her tears, and pulled her into my arms. kiku didn't protest. I held her until she stopped shaking.

"One last kiss.." I murmured. Kiku opened her eyes, and looked at me deeply.

"Last goodbye..." She replied. I smirked. Kiku smiled. Together we leaned in, and I met her soft, slightly wet lips.

There would be no last kiss, or a beautiful last goodbye.


End file.
